Lo que pudo haber sido
by Escristora
Summary: Existe una gran diferencia entre lo que es y lo que pudo haber sido. Y eso Fred y Verity lo saben muy bien.


_Dedicado a Miss Lefroy por aguantar mi obsesión con Fred y Verity, y empezar a quererlos tanto como yo._

_Antes de empezar, quiero que sepáis varias cosas. Primero, he decidido llenar el fandom con fics sobre Fred y Verity (o Frerity, como he decidido llamarlo). Segundo, debéis saber que en esta historia me he permitido jugar con los tiempos verbales y los protagonistas. Las escenas del futuro hipotético están narradas en condicional (primera vez que me arriesgo con ese tiempo verbal) y el foco está centrado en Fred. Las escenas reales, en cambio, están narradas en presente y la protagonista absoluta es Verity._

_Sin más, espero que disfrutéis con esta pareja tanto como yo._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ por desgracia, Fred y Verity pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Si fueran míos, hubieran sido felices y hubieran comido perdices._

* * *

**Lo que pudo haber sido**

* * *

_El dos de mayo de 1998, tras pelear por el futuro del mundo mágico durante largas y agotadoras horas, Fred debía haber vuelto a Sortilegios Weasley (entero y de una pieza) a buscar a Verity. Después de unos segundos de angustia por no encontrarla en el mismo lugar en que la vio por última vez, Fred la hallaría sentada en el almacén, a punto de rendirse al agotamiento sobre unas cajas._

_Él se acercaría a ella y la estrecharía contra su pecho. Ella palparía con cuidado su cuerpo en busca de heridas y magulladuras de toda clase para, más tarde, derramar lágrimas de alivio sobre su camiseta destrozada._

_Fred limpiaría sus lágrimas con dulzura y la besaría. Lo haría con fuerza, con pasión. Bebería de sus labios __—suaves y carnosos__— y, durante unos maravillosos instantes, el tiempo se detendría sólo para ellos._ A continuación, la alzaría en sus brazos y, anhelantes, harían el amor en cualquier rincón del almacén —de su almacén— para celebrar que todo había terminado bien.

_Para celebrar que estaban vivos. _

* * *

Verity espera, ansiosa y atemorizada, cualquier noticia que le ayude a saber qué está pasando. Hace horas (tantas que ya ha perdido la cuenta) que Fred y George se marcharon de Sortilegios Weasley, dispuestos a pelear en la batalla de Hogwarts. Ninguno ha vuelto todavía.

Los ojos le escuecen y a duras penas puede mantenerlos abiertos. El cansancio y la incertidumbre han hecho mella en su cuerpo y, a pesar de que se prometió a sí misma que permanecería despierta hasta que él volviese, Verity se queda dormida en un rincón del despacho.

Se despierta con brusquedad cuando alguien sacude su hombro. Verity abre los ojos y, sin necesidad de que George diga nada, comprende que Fred no va a volver.

Se siente morir.

* * *

_Un tiempo después —pudieran haber sido unos años, meses o semanas—, Fred invitaría a Verity a comer a La Madriguera (como tantas otras veces habría hecho con anterioridad) junto al resto de su familia._

_Después de disfrutar de una abundante y deliciosa comida casera, cortesía de la señora Weasley, Fred tomaría a Verity de la mano y, entre risas, la arrastraría por el jardín hasta el cobertizo donde guardaban las escobas._

_Tras una breve discusión y varios ‹‹Fred, no entiendo por qué te empeñas en que vayamos en la misma escoba››, él le diría que subirse juntos a la vieja barredora no suponía ningún peligro, siempre y cuando se mantuviera agarrada a él._

_Verity arrugaría la nariz y, finalmente, accedería (no sin antes recordarle que, si pasaba algo, él sería el único culpable)._

_Fred volaría hasta el punto más alto que la vieja escoba se pudiera permitir y, una vez arriba, con el mundo bajo sus pies, cogería su mano y le diría que es la mujer perfecta para él._

_Y ella entendería su proposición._

* * *

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Fred.

Verity lleva temiendo este día desde hace meses y, ahora que es una realidad, el dolor que siente es mucho más profundo de lo que pudo haber imaginado. La joven quiere quedarse en la cama, sola, y encontrar la manera de que el mundo se pare y se una al duelo en el que ella se sumió hace meses.

Sin embargo, consciente de que nada de eso va a pasar, Verity se levanta, se arregla su melena corta y desaparece de su apartamento, en dirección al cementerio de Hogwarts.

Sabe que Fred la está esperando y no piensa fallarle.

* * *

_—Estoy embarazada._

_Fred se daría la vuelta, pensando en que Verity cada vez gastaba bromas más pesadas y aburridas. Sin embargo, antes de abrir la boca, se percataría de la seriedad de su semblante y no sabría si echarse a reír de felicidad o temblar de puro terror._

_Lo primero que se le pasaría por la cabeza era que él no valía para esas cosas. De los dos, el responsable era George. Y eso por no hablar del resto de sus hermanos. ¡Si incluso Charlie con sus dragones tenía más instinto paternal que él!_

_Asustado, pensaría que él nunca valdría para ser padre. Pero iba a serlo y Verity lo necesitaría junto a ella._

_Tras meditarlo durante unos instantes, sonreiría._

_—Más le vale ser un niño porque pienso llamarlo George._

_Verity asentiría, divertida._

* * *

Verity está hablando con George sobre los beneficios de Sortilegios Weasley durante el último mes cuando una lechuza de color pardo entra por una de las ventanas y se abalanza sobre George.

El pelirrojo coge la carta y la lee con avidez. Un segundo más tarde, se encuentra tan pálido que asusta.

—George, ¿qué…?

—Angelina está de parto. Tengo que irme. Sí, lo mejor será irme, ¿no crees? Definitivamente sí, me voy ahora mismo —murmura—. Aunque la tienda… Verity, ¿te importa…?

—No seas tonto George, ¡vete de una vez!

—Sí, me voy. Angie querrá que esté con ella y será mejor que salga cuanto antes —proclama, sin moverse un milímetro de donde está.

Atónita ante la reacción de George, Verity decide que lo mejor será empujar al joven hasta la puerta del local y obligarlo a desaparecer ante sus ojos. Desde luego, cualquiera pensaría que Angelina va a dar a luz al primer hijo de la pareja, en lugar de al segundo.

Aquella misma noche, cuando Verity se encuentra en su acogedor apartamento, la lechuza que atacó a su jefe por la mañana hace acto de presencia en su ventana. Con dedos temblorosos (nunca le han gustado esos animales), la bruja toma el sobre entre sus manos y, con los ojos empañados de emoción, comienza a leer la carta que George le ha enviado.

Las últimas líneas llenan su corazón de gratitud.

Quieren que sea la madrina.

* * *

_Cinco años después del nacimiento de Georgiana, Fred estaría completamente enamorado de su pequeña. Tanto que, incluso, se avergonzaría de haber deseado por un solo instante que hubiera sido un chico._

_Todas las tardes, tras el trabajo y el beso correspondiente a Verity —ese beso que luego Fred se encargaría de convertir en algo más—, alzaría a su niña en brazos y la haría volar por el salón, como si de una escoba voladora se tratase._

_Su pequeña Georgie reiría feliz y mientras gritase una y otra vez ‹‹¡Más alto, papi!››, Fred se sentiría el hombre más dichoso de la tierra._

* * *

A sus treinta y cinco años, Verity es hoy una mujer fuerte y segura de sí misma, dispuesta a vivir y a enamorarse una vez más (y todas las que sean necesarias). Y eso se lo debe a la decisión que tomó hace tres años.

El resultado de esa decisión tiene los ojos oscuros —como ella, aunque mucho más rasgados— el pelo suave y moreno, y duerme en una habitación contigua a la suya. Un cuarto que está repleto de juguetes, pinturas y coches de carreras.

Suspira.

Adoptar a su pequeño Fred, fue la mejor decisión que Verity ha tomado en su vida. Él, con su sonrisa, su afición a la pintura y su manera de sesear, ha conseguido todo lo que años de terapias no pudieron: que Verity vuelva a ser feliz.

Hoy, la bruja va a presentar a Fred a una persona muy especial y apenas puede contener la emoción.

Sólo espera que, con el tiempo, Dan llegue a querer a su hijo tanto como ella.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


End file.
